


Lizzie

by XxmerthurcatxX



Series: Bubblegum Bitch [38]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sequel, Tumblr Prompt, follow up to Reunited and It Feels so Good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18991672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxmerthurcatxX/pseuds/XxmerthurcatxX
Summary: prompt: followup to Reunited and It Feels so Good where Billy meets Steve's daughter for the first timeBilly's meeting Steve's daughter for the first time and he's beyond terrified.





	Lizzie

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @callmelilyshameless

Billy kind of hated how easy it was for Harrington to get him to do things. All he had to do was bat those pretty brown eyes and Billy was on his knees, willing to do whatever he asked. But now, sitting in his car outside of Harrington’s place, fingers drumming nervously on the steering wheel, he really wished he had said no. A light tap against his window made him jump. 

Harrington smiled at him as Billy rolled the window down. 

“You planning on coming in or are you gonna sit out here all night?” Steve asked, a dish towel flung over one shoulder and his hands on his hips. God, he had no right to look so fucking good like that. 

“I was gonna come in,” Billy grunted, opening his door and climbing out, leaning back against the car. 

Steve touched the side of Billy’s neck, an affectionate gesture that made Billy’s heart race. 

“You okay, baby?” Steve asked and oh, Steve calling him baby did things to Billy that were so not appropriate given the circumstances. Ordinarily, he’d already have dragged Harrington into the house and had him up against the door with their hands in each other’s pants. But not tonight. Tonight was different. Tonight Billy was meeting Steve’s daughter, Lizzie, for the first time and he was  _terrified_. 

“What if she doesn’t like me?” Billy asked quietly, avoiding Steve’s eye. 

Steve wasn’t having any of that, curling his fingers under Billy’s chin and tipping it upwards, smiling warmly. 

“She’s four. She likes everybody. Especially the people that I like, so I’d say your odds are pretty good,” Steve assured him, kissing the look of doubt right off Billy’s face. “She might be a little shy at first, but she’ll warm up. Now lets go. I left her sitting in front of the TV and I don’t want her to get bored and get into trouble,” Steve said, lacing their fingers and pulling Billy up the steps and into his house. 

Lizzie was sitting crisscrossed on the floor, staring at the TV with rapt attention. It was just an add for Coca-Cola, but she didn’t seem to mind. Her hair, blonde and wavy, was pulled back into two ponytails and even from a distance, Billy could tell she had Steve’s eyes. Great. That meant double the Bambi eyes.

“Hey, Lizzie, I want you to meet someone,” Steve said, taking his daughter by the hand and leading her over to Billy. “This is Billy. Billy, this is Lizzie.”

Billy stared down at the little girl as she looked up at him shyly from where she was hiding behind Steve’s leg. Scooching down to her level, Billy offered her his hand. 

“Hey, kiddo,” he said, smiling through his own discomfort in hopes of easing some of hers. It must have done the trick as she smiled back, her tiny hand closing around Billy’s. 

“Hi,” she said, tentatively stepping out from behind Steve.  _Okay_ , Billy thought,  _so far so good_. 

Steve jumped as the timer in the kitchen went off. 

“I’ll be right back,” he said, darting out of the room to save whatever it was he’d decided to make for dinner from burning to a crisp. 

Billy watched his boyfriend go, before looking back at Lizzie, who was staring at him like she wasn’t quite sure what to make of him. She reached a tentative hand out, giving one of Billy’s curls a gentle tug and watching as it bounced back into place. 

“I like your hair,” she said, very matter of factly. 

Billy smiled. 

“Thanks. I like yours too,” he said, flicking one of her ponytails. 

Lizzie beamed at him, taking his hand and dragging him over to the TV, pulling him down to sit with her. She picked up a stuffed dog, tucking it under her arm before handing Billy a bright pink teddy bear. Billy held the bear in his lap, not really sure what he was supposed to do with it. 

“Do you love Daddy?” Lizzie asked suddenly, blinking up at Billy expectantly and okay, that came out of nowhere. 

Billy swallowed hard, trying to decide the best way to answer. Did he love Steve? Yes, he had since high school. Had he told Steve yet? Of course not. 

“Yeah, I do,” Billy admitted. 

Lizzie nodded. 

“Good. I love Daddy too,” she told him, patting his arm. “Can I do your hair?” she asked, changing the subject abruptly as four year olds were known to do. 

“Uh…sure,” Billy said, a little wary. 

Steve came back in a few minutes later, his jaw dropping. Billy and Lizzie were talking animatedly about whether unicorns were better than mermaids while Lizzie tugged Billy’s curls back into two ponytails just like hers. 

“I think I love you,” Steve blurted, unable to help himself. 

Billy smiled up at him, wincing a little when Lizzie tugged a little too hard. 

“Yeah, pretty boy, I love you too.”


End file.
